Cinta Berbatas Keadaan
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: REPOST. Kemarin diapus sama adminnya. Semoga kali ini gak diapus lagi. YUNJAE. Oneshot. Enjoy it!


Title: Cinta Berbatas Keadaan

Genre: Romance. A little bit angst

Rate: T+

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

Warning: AU. OOC. Boys Love. typo

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. Flame dan bash diizinkan lewat PM. Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast.

.

a/n: Terinspirasi dari lagu Tangga yang berjudul sama.

.

[Cinta Berbatas Keadaan]

.

**Aku menemukanmu**

**Kau sedekat ini, di hadapanku**

**Tapi terasa jauh**

**Entahlah.. mungkin aku rindu**

Namja cantik itu sedikit meringis kala melirik seseorang yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya dengan meja sebagai pembatasnya. Wajahnya kembali ia tundukkan agar matanya tak membalas tatapan dingin dan menusuk dari namja tampan itu.

'Dari sekian banyak tempat duduk yang tersedia di cafe ini, kenapa namja itu malah duduk di hadapannya?' rutuk sang mana cantik dalam hati.

Matanya memandang sekeliling cafe tempat diadakannya reuni Dong Bang senior high school, menghindari tatapan namja tampan bermata musang yang masih mengarah pada dirinya. Hingar bingar suara musik yang mendominasi ruang VIP cafe ini tak sedikitpun mengusiknya karena dirinya sibuk menghentikan debar jantungnya yang menggila.

"..Jae hyung.. Jaejoong hyung, Kim Jaejoong!"

DEG

Suara keras yang menyapa tepat pada indera pendengarannya membuat ia kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menoleh ke arah namja jangkung yang baru saja memanggilnya itu.

"Aku rindu masakanmu. Kapan kau akan memasak untukku lagi?" tanya namja kelebihan kalsium itu dengan wajah lucu. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh sebentar sebelum berucap.

"Datanglah ke rumah hyung kapanpun kau mau, Changmin ah." Jawabnya disertai senyum.

"Jinjja? Secepatnya aku akan kesana, hyung!" tukas Changmin penuh semangat seraya memasukkan potongan daging yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu hingga ia merasa tenggorokannya agak kering dan berniat mengambil segelas air di hadapannya.

SET

GLUK

TAK

Segelas penuh air itu habis hanya dalam sekali teguk. Kejadian itu berlalu sangat cepat membuat sang namja cantik itu terkejut, pasalnya yang meminum air itu adalah namja yang duduk di hadapannya. Seolah tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan, jemari lentiknya sontak menyentuh _cherry lips_nya. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu minum dari gelas yang sama dengannya?

Kali ini tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering dan seolah tak mampu untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

"Yunho hyung, kudengar kau mendapat nilai penuh ujian masuk Pascasarjana. Chukkae." Ujar Yoochun, namja berjidat lebar seraya menyikut lengan Yunho yang berada di sampingnya.

FIUH

Jaejoong sedikit lega karena Yoochun mengalihkan sejenak perhatian namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu.

"Tak perlu memberi selamat. Percuma, aku tak mengambilnya."

Pernyataan Yunho disambut wajah heran Yoochun dan teman-teman lainnya, tak terkecuali Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan dibalas oleh namja tampan itu.

"Karena itu sama sekali tak berharga bagiku. Sudah sepantasnya ditinggalkan bukan? Seperti samp*h yang ikut terjerat dalam kailmu." Setelah mengatakannya, mata Yunho terpejam. Menghadirkan tatapan tak mengerti dari teman-temannya yang lain. Mata sipitnya terbuka perlahan, "seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku." Lanjutnya dengan menatap tajam namja cantik di hadapannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang.

'Kau akan meninggalkanku, Jae?'

'Ne, kau seperti samp*h yang terjerat oleh kailku. Tak ada harganya.'

Dia ingat sekali kalimat itu, kejadian itu, bahkan tempat dan tanggal kejadiannya.

.

.

.

"Gwaenchana, hyung? Kau yakin tidak pulang dengan kami?" tanya Junsu, salah satu alumni yang ikut reuni di cafe itu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Come on, hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak tanding game." Yoochun berseru disambut anggukan dari Junsu dan Changmin. Yunho yang masih berdiri disana hanya diam.

"Mian. Lain kali saja. Aku duluan."

Jaejoong berlalu pergi namun kerah belakangnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Akan kuantar. Aku ada urusan di sekitar rumahmu."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju mobilnya yang berada di ujung basement cafe itu, meninggalkan Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"Firasatku buruk." Lirih Junsu namun dapat didengar oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

**Hadirmu, yang kuciptakan dalam khayalku bahkan tak mampu mengusir rasa itu**

**Rindu yang memenuhi hingga sudut hatiku**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang sempat bertengger di bahunya dengan kasar. Ia keluar dari mobil Yunho bahkan sebelum mesin mobil menyala. Tak menjawab panggilan Yunho yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya setelah namja tampan itu berhasil mengejar Jaejoong. Sedikit meringis, Jaejoong berusaha melepas cengkeraman kedua tangan Yunho di bahunya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung!" desis Jaejoong menatap Yunho di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah. Kentara sekali kebencian yang tersampaikan oleh tatapan mata itu, seolah mengintimidasi Yunho.

Yunho tak mengindahkannya. Matanya malah membalas tatapan Jaejoong dengan tak kalah tajam.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semua padaku."

Hening menyapa. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Masih mengedepankan ego dan gengsi, meski sesungguhnya mereka takut akan luka masa lalu yang akan terbuka lagi. Hanya menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Jaejoong masih menatap mata musang namja itu. Mata yang terbingkai sempurna oleh wajah rupawan sang kekasih. Dulu.. ya, itu dulu. Sebelum Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Ya, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho. Meninggalkan tanya dan sakit hati yang berbekas di hati namja itu. Hingga Yunho seperti ini. Jaejoong tau, ia sadar namja itu begitu karenanya.

Dadanya bergemuruh sesak. Ia terpaksa memutar kembali memori yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam, yang sangat ingin dihapusnya meski memori itu selalu muncul pada permukaan alam sadarnya.

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho bukan tanpa alasan. Tak ada yang menerima hubungan terlarang semacam ini. Terutama keluarga. Ya, keluarga Yunho.

DEG

Jaejoong mulai resah, nafasnya memburu, sejenak ia lupa caranya bernapas. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Akhirnya Jaejoong berujar memecah kesunyian di basement tempat parkir cafe itu. Ia menyentuh kedua tangan Yunho mencoba melepasnya. Namun Yunho semakin mencengkeramnya dan tak membiarkan sedikitpun namja cantik itu lolos.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" seru Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho tajam.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." pinta Yunho sarkastis.

Jaejoong berdecih, "Teruslah bermimpi, Jung Yunho."

"Setidaknya aku sadar apa yang kulakukan."

Jaejoong diam. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya mampu dibalas oleh Yunho.

"Sudahlah, Yun.."

BRAK

Tubuh jaejoong menabrak dinding cukup keras setelah Yunho mendorongnya dan mengunci pergerakan namja cantik itu dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Yunho berteriak frustasi, membuat Jaejoong menutup mata setelah mendengarnya. Yunho tidak pernah membentak dirinya seperti ini.

"Apakah sangat menyenangkan bersama namja asing itu, namja jal*ng?"

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Yunho bisa berkata sekeji itu terhadap dirinya, bagai pedang yang mengoyak ruang terdalam hatinya. Sakit!

Yunho mengingat kembali saat itu. Sebelum Jaejoong meninggalkannya, ia dikirimi foto Jaejoong sedang 'tidur' bersama seorang lelaki yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, membuat ia murka. Bahkan ia dan Jaejoong berkomitmen akan melakukannya setelah menikah. Apalagi, Jaejoong memutus hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan meninggalkannya sehari setelahnya.

"Hubungan kita, apa kau tak mencoba memperjuangkannya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada sendu. Tersirat rasa kecewa dalam kalimat itu. Tak menyangka jika dulu janji untuk melewati semuanya bersama diingkari sang kekasih.

Mata Jaejoong berkilat. Penuh amarah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah memperjuangkanku?"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong setelah mengatakannya. Kini ia benar-benar teringat saat itu.

Jaejoong menggeretakkan giginya, sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja. "Bahkan untuk menghentikan ibumu kau tak bisa."

Terkejut. Yunho membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu setelah ucapan Jaejoong menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Ibuku yang melakukannya?" tanya Yunho dan berharap jawabannya adalah tidak.

DEG

Jaejoong terkesiap. Ia terbawa emosi hingga Yunho mengetahuinya. Rahasia yang harusnya hanya diketahui olehnya dan ibu Yunho.

"Kau begitu picik, Yunho. Kau akan menikah dan kau masih meminta penjelasan dariku? Apa kau tak pernah mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi dulu? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Jeda sejenak. Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Saat aku berteriak memanggilmu pun kau tak datang!"

Jaejoong mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Seakan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar di benak Yunho.

CUP

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan bibirnya dicium lembut oleh Yunho. Ia berontak. Tak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali. Ia memukul dada Yunho dengan segenap kekuatannya namun sontak berhenti saat merasakan cairan asin yang ikut tertelan ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho menangis, untuk pertama kalinya namja itu menangis di depannya.

**Ini salah**

**Tidak! Bahkan tidak seharusnya ini dimulai**

**Terkurung dalam lingkaran termanis dari dosa terlarang yaitu cinta**

**Membiarkan iblis menguasai setiap hati dan menggerogotinya**

.

.

.

Yunho mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoongnya yang kini sangat tirus. Masih memagut lembut _cherry lips_ itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Membiarkan lelaki asing menyentuh setiap inchi permukaan kulit putih Jaejoong, merenggut segala kehormatan Jaejoongnya. Terlebih saat ia tau siapa dalang dibalik semua itu. Wanita yang melahirkannya.

Marah, kecewa, dan.. menyesal? Tentunya. Bahkan untuk mengucap kata maaf dari mulutnya pun ia tak sanggup. Terlalu banyak ia menyakiti namja cantik itu dengan segala ketidaksadarannya.

Kini mereka melepas tautan bibirnya setelah dirasa oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya menipis. Menunduk dalam setelah merasa bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal.

Yunho tak lagi menghimpit Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur menggenggam jemari lentik mantan kekasihnya itu dan membawa ke dadanya. Meremasnya perlahan dan berharap semua rasa untuk Jaejoongnya dapat tersampaikan dengan itu. Mata musangnya menatap namja cantik itu. Bibir hati itu bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, hanya mampu merapalkan 'maaf' tanpa suara. Jejak-jejak air mata Yunho belum kering namun disusul air mata yang lain. Jaejoong bahkan masih menunduk dalam, tak mau melihatnya.

Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan mereka, menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari Yunho.

"Aku pergi."

"Jae.."

Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu akan pergi. Egois? Entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin namja itu meninggalkannya. Takut Jaejoong tidak akan kembali lagi?

"Berpura-puralah tidak melihatku. Tidak pernah melihatku bahkan mengenal namja jal*ng sepertiku. Anggap saja seperti itu." Jaejoong mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Manis, sangat manis. Namun senyum itu memudar seiring langkah Jaejoong menjauhi Yunho.

**Bagaimana kau mampu tersenyum seperti itu ketika meninggalkanku?**

**Apa itu artinya kau bahagia?**

**Inikah yang kau inginkan?**

"**Aku mencintaimu"**

**Bahkan kau belum mendengarnya dariku**

.

.

.

DEG

Langkah Jaejoong sempat terhenti saat melihat Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin tak jauh darinya, mereka hanya bisa menunduk saat bertatapan dengan Jaejoong.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang memecah keheningan itu, sampai Jaejoong membungkuk sebentar dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menatap punggung bergetar Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh. Setelahnya mereka melihat Yunho yang masih menunduk sedari tadi. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut ketiga namja itu. Hanya saja, mereka tau.

**Keadaan yang membatasinya**

**Cinta, memang tak pantas kuucapkan**

**Namun saat bersamamu, aku merasakannya**

**Setiap debar jantung yang tercipta karenamu**

**Air mata yang mengalir karena sedihmu**

**Senyum yang terlukis karena bahagiamu**

**Tidak bisa aku mendapatkannya**

**Rasa untuk selalu melindunginya dari keadaan yang hendak menjadikannya rapuh**

**Tidak mampu aku melakukannya**

"**Cinta kita berbatas keadaan"**

**~END~**


End file.
